


Fluffy

by joy_infires



Series: soonsol one shots [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, crossposted on wattpad and aff, hansol is an animal enthusiast, hansoon, soonsol, soonyoung just loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: In which Hansol brings home a bunch of furry friends.Based off an anonymous tumblr prompt: I may or may not have accidentally adopted five kittens





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to stop updating today goddamn.

Soonyoung was always aware that his boyfriend was fond of animals. He loved them himself so he never had a problem with stopping at pet shops and having dates at the zoo. He found Hansol's obsession with kittens adorable but today he brought it to a new level...

"Hyung, I'm home", the younger called out to Soonyoung. Soonyoung thought he could hear a small "Ouch" too. "You okay?" he asked and left the kitchen where was preparing food. Hansol stood in the hallway with a basket next to him on the floor. "I'm fine."

Soonyoung approached him as Hansol hung away his jacket. He wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. "How was college?" he questioned. "It was alright. My professor had to go somewhere so he let us off early. I barely have any work to do either", Hansol said and turned around in his boyfriend's arms.

Only now Soonyoung was able to see the small ball of fur on Hansol's arm. "Is that a kitten?" Soonyoung asked and took the purring cat into his hands. It was very tiny and effortlessly fit into one of his palms. "Where did you get it?" he questioned.

"Uh...well...I kind of found them in the park on my way home", Hansol replied. "Wait...them?" The younger chuckled awkwardly and crouched own where the basket stood. He removed the thin blanket, revealing four more, equally small kittens.

"I may or may not have accidentally adopted five kittens...", he said and grinned sheepishly. Soonyoung's mouth fell open at the sight of the small fur balls. "Somebody must have abandoned them", Hansol said and picked a red kitten up. "They look like they're just old enough to be away from their mom..."

"But how are we supposed to take care of five cats?" Soonyoung asked. Hansol pouted. "I don't know...but I couldn't just leave them behind", he stated. Soonyoung looked down at the other three before he met the eyes of the grey kitten in his hands. It had blue eyes that stared at him curiously. He sighed and started petting its soft fur.

"You're crazy, you know that?" he addressed his boyfriend who cuddled the kitten on his arm. "We'll keep them..." Hansol's face lit up at his words. "Really?" he asked. Soonyoung chuckled when Hansol hugged him carefully in order not to crush the kittens. "I'm clearly outnumbered", he said. "You're the best!" Hansol exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek. 


End file.
